


The days are long (but the years are short)

by Catolyn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catolyn/pseuds/Catolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of drabbles and shorter writings that don't really fit anywhere. Pairings and tags added as I go. Mostly unconnected story bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Proposal: Jane/Thor

Jane proposed to Thor after a two day science bender when he entered her lab carrying a mango lassi, chicken korma, and garlic naan. He had gently steered her toward the food and listened to Jane rapturously explain her latest findings. She’d stopped talking long enough to take a gulp of her lassi and smiled at her Asgardian lover. “You bring me food, listen to me ramble, and make me happier than I ever thought I’d be. Marry me.”

Thor blinked and gave Jane a perplexed and somewhat nonplussed look. “I thought it was customary for the gentleman in the relationship to propose.”

Jane froze, fork halfway to her mouth. “Customary yes, but not required.”

He beamed. “In that case I accept your proposal to wed my lady.”

The fork clattered to the plate and Jane launched herself at Thor, food forgotten as she tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him.

When Darcy returned to the lab with the coffee she’d been sent to fetch she found Jane clinging to Thor like a tenacious kitten, legs wrapped around his waist. Thor’s hands were cupping Jane’s ass as they alternated between laughter and kissing. Darcy set Jane’s coffee down beside the door and backed out of the room, quickly.


	2. A Little Help - Darcy/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a follow up to the first chapter - though can be read as a stand alone.

Darcy threw herself, face first, on her bed and whimpered into the duvet. Her feet throbbed. Her calves burned. Being the maid of honor in the wedding of the crown prince of Asgard and a world renown scientist was not for the faint of heart. Neither were shoes selected by Pepper Potts and approved by Natasha Romanoff. Somehow she’d spent the day doing both. 

She tried not to dwell on the fact this was only the Earth wedding; that in another month there would be a full Asgardian ceremony complete with a crowning of Jane as Thor’s royal consort. She decided that the second wedding was future Darcy’s problem, and that current Darcy just wanted out of her fancy dress and in to her most comfortable pyjamas.

She rolled onto her back and yelped as a bobby-pin securing her elaborate up-do gouged her scalp. With a sigh she wriggled upright and began the laborious process of plucking the pins out of her hair. Seventy-eight bobby-pins later her hair was free, falling in loose waves and curls down her back.

Her feet and calves had subsided from “everything feels like burning” to “we may forgive you with the appropriate application of hot water”.

She stood and tried to reach her zipper. Tried being the operative word. The flowing purple dress that Natasha had zipped her into hours before was clearly designed for someone who was a contortionist. Or a maid of honor who’d scored at the reception. Darcy was neither.

Darcy spent several futile minutes trying to free herself from her gown. With a frustrated curse she sat down on the bed and tried to think who could help her out of her predicament.

“Jarvis?” 

“Yes, Miss Lewis? How may I help you this evening?”

“Is there anyone on the residential floors who isn’t... um... entertaining company tonight who could help me with my zipper?” The last thing she wanted was to cockblock someone. Cockblocking was rude, and for all Darcy knew she lacked tact, she did try to avoid outright rudeness.

There was a slight pause. “I believe that Captain Rogers is still awake.”

Darcy sighed. “Is there _anyone_ else?”

“I’m afraid not miss.”

She chewed on her lip. She’d spoken to Steve a number of times and he’d always been painstakingly polite. They’d shared a moment of more relaxed conversation at the reception, but she wasn’t sure if a moment of more relaxed conversation was enough to offset the awkwardness of knocking on his door and asking him to take her dress off. Not that she didn’t want him to take her dress off, which was, she mused, really the problem.

She sighed again and got to her feet. “Jarvis? Can you please let Captain Rogers know I’m going to be stopping by in a minute?”

Without her towering shoes the hem of her gown swept the floor. She padded out of her suite and down the hall to the elevator, went up a floor, and stood in front of Steve’s door a moment. Darcy took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened almost immediately. 

She smiled at Steve. “Hey, so this is super awkward, but I can’t take my dress off. Like cannot. I’ve tried and I can’t reach the zipper. I asked Jarvis who was free and I guess you and me were the only people in the tower who didn’t find someone to hook up with after the reception. Not that that’s a bad thing, but it means that you’re the only person who can help me and I really want out of the dress because then I can take a bath. And I’m going to stop talking now before I hope that Thor smites me with lightening the next time I see him.”

Steve stood there and blinked at her several times. The corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile. “Why don’t you come in and I’ll see what I can do?” He stepped aside to usher her into his apartment.

She gave him a sunny smile and breezed by him. “Thank you! I think this thing was made for a contortionist.”

He chuckled. “How’d you get dressed then?”

Darcy arched an eyebrow at him. “Natasha.”

Steve nodded and motioned with a finger for her to turn around. 

Darcy turned, sweeping her hair out of the way and over her shoulder. She started slightly when Steve’s fingers brushed the skin above the zipper. She felt him fiddling with something and heard a muttered curse.

“Everything okay back there?”

“There’s two tiny hooks above the zipper. They’re just sort of hard to... Ahah!” 

She felt Steve begin to drag the zipper down and she clutched the front of her dress to keep the whole thing from falling to the floor. She also tried to ignore the blush she could feel creeping across her cheeks and the way her heart raced.

“Ah. Um. There you go.”

Darcy turned around to see Steve blushing fully as red as she knew she had to be. “Um. Thank you. I’m just going to... um... go now.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.” Steve opened the door and she stepped into the hall. “Darcy?”

She turned. “Yeah?”

“You looked amazing in that dress. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you to dance.”

Darcy stared at him. “You wanted to dance? With me?”

Steve stepped toward her and brushed her hair over her shoulder, wrapping one of her curls around a finger. “I did. But you always seemed to be running around for something.”

“We could dance now.” 

He glanced down to where she still clutched her dress. “I think you’d lose your dress.”

Darcy laughed. “In that case can I get a rain check? Take me dancing tomorrow night. No wedding. No friends. Just us.”

He let the curl of her hair unfurl from his finger with a smile that had her wondering what she’d just agreed to. “Tomorrow night at seven. I’ll pick you up. Good-night Darcy.”

She darted forward and kissed his cheek. “Good-night Steve.” Blushing brightly she made her way back to the elevator. When she looked back over her shoulder Steve was leaning against the doorjamb of his apartment, grinning a slightly wicked grin. As she rode the elevator down she thought to herself, maybe I scored after all.


End file.
